


Зеркала

by Astera_Orey, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astera_Orey/pseuds/Astera_Orey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: «...внутри меня зеркало»





	Зеркала

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> по мотивам командного миди [**«Фантом»**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642096)

Внутри меня зеркало, в зеркале — темнота,  
тягучая хмарь, и никак не начнет светать,  
и вера с надеждой уже не дают тепла.  
Осталась лишь злость, раскаленная добела,  
дорога иллюзий из желтого кирпича.

И три главных правила: выжить, убить, молчать.

Я знаю, там тварь — жадно скалится мне в лицо  
за каждого из неоплаканных мертвецов,  
за каждого, кто по ошибке остался жив,  
ошейник в шипах, цепь натянута и дрожит,  
и что-то хрустит под ногами — кость или соль.

Контроль, говорят мне снаружи. Держи контроль,  
мы прямо на финишной.

Все на своих местах,  
тварь хрипло смеется: так кем ты желаешь стать?  
Зови меня Гморки, теперь мы почти родня.  
Тебе остается всего лишь меня принять,  
в глаза не смотреть да немного ослабить цепь.  
Я скалюсь в ответ. За спиной темнота и степь,  
в груди тусклый блик, отраженный осколком свет.  
Четвертое правило — незаменимых нет.  
Щербато чернеют провалы оконных рам.

Снаружи война.  
Кто-то мне говорит: пора.


End file.
